


the end of the world (is hot as fuck who knew)

by Kallajellybean



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Characters in tags will be introduced in later chapters, M/M, idk what im doing, please dont kill me anshjdh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallajellybean/pseuds/Kallajellybean
Summary: He stopped taking the pills years ago and FUCK is he glad he did.





	the end of the world (is hot as fuck who knew)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic??? I spontaneously wrote this first chapter and!!! It basically completed itself ahskshsj  
The Killjoys WILL be introduced soon lol!!!  
Let me know if yall want more

Hamish stopped taking the pills years ago.  
He was out in the city, on his way to the education facility, when a woman sped down the street on a motorcycle. One of the kinds the Draculoids rode.  
She rushed by and Hamish felt her hand slip into his bag for just a moment, she had been so close that he could feel her hair against his cheek. She looked back and locked eyes with Hamish for a split second before promptly being exterminated.  
The faint zap of the ray gun, the booming crash of the bike, then silence. The woman fell to the ground limply, the bike she was riding was quickly cleared off of the streets, and Hamish went on with his day unphased by the events that had occurred. It wasn't until he got home later that day that he even bothered to check what the woman had slipped into his bag.  
It was a note. It seemed to be an official Bl/IND document, the paper only had one sentence on it:

\---

April 14th, 2017  
Cease all pill consumption, effective immediately.  
-Korse BL/IND Executive  
\---

And so like any good little law-abiding citizen, he did. 

Quickly came the withdrawals.  
It started subtly, he had a hard time falling asleep- he’d toss and turn then (if he was lucky) pass out in the early hours of the morning.  
After the first day, his body began to itch and ache as if he was missing a part of himself. As the day went on, the feeling only got more intense.  
Day three was the worst, he was shivering, vomiting, and restless. He couldn’t stop scratching his skin, and after a few hours, his arms began to bleed.  
Day four was tame in contrast, most of the symptoms had subsided by then, and he was only left with the aching and nausea.  
Day five was… odd, he would have said he was back to normal if it weren’t for the strange feelings in his chest. He would have thought it an illness but he didn't know what illness made someone feel, complete. 

When the worst of it had come and gone he went back to his daily routine, his absence explained away as an allergic reaction. He was handed a pill during breakfast by his mother but instead of swallowing it, like he normally did, he waited until her back was turned and shoved it in his pocket. He didn't feel the urge to take it today.  
He noticed her smile as he walked out the door, it didn't seem as genuine as the last time he’d seen it.

It was hard seeing just how robotic and stagnant everything really seemed to be. There he was, living in a city with millions of people, and it was as lifeless as a morgue. Everything was eerily silent, nothing out of the ordinary, but strange nonetheless.  
He went about his day, his tablet showing the same message, “Have you taken your pill today?” every time he logged in.  
The weirdest thing though, was when he was walking home and saw some workers putting a fresh coat of crisp white paint over a bright and colourful painting of a girl, Hamish could help but think about how what a shame it was to erase something so pretty. 

As the weeks went on and his pile of pills began stacking up, he started to really notice what was wrong with the city. People weren’t really happy. They smiled, sure, but it never really reached their eyes. The people seemed robotic, stiff, ...cold. It was unnerving to Hamish at the very least. He needed to escape, if only for a day. 

He snuck out one day to the tunnels. The bar that let him in made it extremely clear that alcohol was off-limits. He tried asking but he got a small chuckle in return and a “Maybe in a couple of years kiddo.” from the tough-looking bartender. As terrifyingly illegal it all was Hamish was enjoying himself for once. He was hooked. 

After that Hamish loved running off to the tunnels, he started spending as much time as he could surrounding himself with the company of people who knew how to live. His favorite place was The Junkyard. He didn’t remember when the burly bartender there became Space Dog, or when the young blonde woman up front became Scrap Heap, all he knew was that he finally found his escape. 

Then it all came crashing down. 

A few months later Hamish was, again, at The Junkyard. His witty remarks and quick banter had almost earned him a beer this time, and just as Space Dog was about to give in the door was busted open.  
The bar went silent for a second, then everyone scattered. 

Dracs. 

Hamish saw Scrap Heap fire a ray gun right into the face of one Drac, before being shot by another. Than the Drac that shot Scrap Heap set its eyes on Hamish. He ran as it chased after him, he ducked under tables and narrowly avoided other Dracs. Every time he looked back there it was, still following close behind.  
Hamish knew he couldn’t outrun the Drac, he couldn’t go back home either he would be killed, or worse, put back on the pills.  
Just as the Drac was catching up he felt a strong hand grab his arm and pull him along. It was Space Dog.  
“I ain’t lettin’ no kid get taken by a Drac.” The man snarled.  
Hamish felt himself get dragged along by Space Dog, they ran until they couldn’t run any more than they ran some more.  
Hamish could hear the pounding footsteps of the Dracs behind him. The Dracs kept getting closer and closer as Hamish and Space Dog kept running farther and farther from the city.  
Space Dog pressed a ray gun into Hamish’s hand, pushed him forward and said three words.

“Keep running kid.” 

And Hamish did.


End file.
